


Lips of an Angel

by nanabots18



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanabots18/pseuds/nanabots18
Summary: some of us live their life wandering about the "what ifs".if youre given a chance, is it worthy to have a leap of faith to know the "could have been"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing supercorp  
> i hope i give justice  
> :)
> 
> listen to" lips of an angel by hinder "
> 
> it gives me the feels while writing this one

The continious buzzing sound coming from the vibriting phone on the night stand broke the silence surrounding the dark room.

"hello"you answered still a little sleepy..

there was a short silence on the line. then you looked at your phone to check if the call has ended. then you saw it.

"Happy birthday" a soft and almost whisphered voice said on the other line. this makes you sit up straight then walked quitely to go to the restroom  
.  
you are contemplating on what she would say next.when you are about to open your mouth to say something.

"how are you?" you both said in unison.

you cant help the smile forming on you lips.its been what? a year since the last time you hear this voice. This voice

"i'm fine just tired" you answered her briefly

"i miss you" you hear her say. then there is this deafening silence again. 

You can feel the lump in your throat and the tears threatening to fall any minute.

"i miss you too" you admitred to yourself more than to her.  
she always seems to break the walls you built around yourself no matter what. 

"is she there?" she asked, you can hear that she is crying now. you can picture it on your head and you want to wipe the tears falling down her beautiful face.

you nodded then looked up to stop the tears that clouding your sight.

"yeah she's sleeping" you whispered to her trying to stop the soft mewling sound that you cannot stop.

"i hope she is treating you well" you can her that she is trying to stop her tears. you cant stop the twisting feeling in you heart. It felt like you cant breath properly.

"yeah she is..she is to good" you answered after a short pause to compose yourself.  
A sad smile appears from your face as you think of it.  
"I lo- " you heared her then you paniced. you dont want to hear it now. not ever. not from her

"Dont say it!" you repriminded her almost hissing.

"but its the truth." you can hear the frustration and defeat in her voice. and it feels like someone is stabbing your heart repeatedly.

"we can't do that to her" you say softly, letting the tears fall you cant fight it anymore. you looked at your hand.

"i know! " she screamed then you hear something , a glass shattered.

you cant stop it and you cried harder this time.

"sorry, dont cry baby, im sorry i didnt mean to shout at you sorry lee I'm sorry" she coos 

"i know we cant, that why its so hard" she continued. you want to asked her. why now? why didnt you o this last year, last last year or even yesterday. she could have save you both with this heartache

"i said yes" you said flatly

a minute passed either of you refrained from speaking. you just sat there reminiscing of the past and thinking of tha what ifs that both of you could have.

" i love you " you hear her loud and clear.

you just closed your eyes.and clutched the phone thighter. you cant give in

"i love you lena" she repeated a little firmer this time.you can hear her passion and determination.this is not good you cant give in now.

"i love you and i will fight for you! " she said then if it's possible to cry harder with your state right now.

"please let me fight for you lee" the strength on her voice falter 

"please say something lee" she pleads

"kara i-i lo" you statterd and cant find the strenght to say it outloud.

then you hear something on the otherside of the room.

"im sorry" you said then you ended the call.

 

you try to fix yourself befor you go back to the bed that you shared to the person who stayed with you all the way. you dant want to compromise her happiness you owe her that much.

you lay beside her facing the wall. you cant look into her eyes, not yet. you said to yourself. you almost betray her just a minute ago.

then you felt it she hugs you from behind. then kissed you on your head.

"where have you been" you hear her mumbles softly.

"i just talk to an old friend" you said, but it seen like she want you to continue

"she just greeted me"it is not lying kara greeted you ad she's a friend. you convince yourself

"i love you lena i will do anything for you, just say it and i will give it to you" she said then thighten her hug.

"i know " then you grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckels.  
then you cant stop the tear rolling down your face.

 

"i know alex"


	2. Can I be the one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello please bear with me..  
> :) listen to  
> can i be him of james arthur. it can add to the emotion i could not transfer into words.

you are walking to the local bar near you apartment. You opened the door but someone knocked you off then spilled the drink he is holding.

 

is this day trying to beat the worst day ever? you think to yourself. All you want to do is to have a nice evening with your drink. Is it too much to ask?

 

"Watch it" you scolded the duo who bumped in to you. and then you went straight to the restroom to clean up ther mess. why do you always end up cleaning others mess.

 

You are able to find you favorite spot on the bar empty.You hope your night is about to start getting better.

 

That is when you saw her, sitting on a stool at the small made up stage. she smiled to the patrions in front of her.

 

"you hold me without touch"  
"you keep me without chains"

 

you cant take your eyes off her.

 

Given your distance, you can still see that her smile is not reaching her eyes. The sadness that she cant hide that reflects through her eyes.

 

You can feel all of her pain. In the song, the beat, her voice, all of it, all the love and the longing, you can feel it.

 

You want to take the pain away, just like how she took you back to the place when you where unbroken.

 

"set me free"  
"leave me be"  
"i dont wanna fall another moment into your gravity"

 

then she looked at you straight in the eye. You know that she have someone else. Someone who doesnt deserved soneone like her.

 

its been 3 months since the first time you meet here. Now you know her story by heart and she knows yours as well. She cried with you for the past months. Both of you crying your hearts out for those people you give all of you, but still they leave you behind with nothing but you broken hearts. You may have different sitiuation but you understand each other in a way no one can do.

 

you can see from where you are sitting the tear that she cant stop from falling. you want to dry those tears. kissed them goodbye.

 

The thought makes you blood run cold. You closed your eyes to stop your mind from imagining things. For wanting the things that you cannot have.

 

You cannot betray your family like that, but everything feels too much. You don't know how long you can hold back or do you still want to hold back

 

You cry with her again during that night. Both of you are a drunk and a mess.  
she cried for her broken heart but somethings changed. This time you are not crying for you loss.

 

"i love her, i love her but, i guess she doesnt love me that much" she said then looked at you. There is that playfullness in her voice but you can see that she is still in pain. 

"i dont know what I did wrong" she continued 

 

"Am i not enough? am i that easy to forget?"she said sadly. bitting her lip to stop herself from crying.

 

"No you, you're more than enough" you said then wiped her tears. 

 

"ka-"you started then you see the panic in her eyes. You stopped youself to spare her the pain.

 

"She's an idiot you know. If i was in her shoes i will never let you go. i wont give up." you said nonchalantly. 

She laughed at this. Then she emptied her glass.  
she stood up and she held her hand out to you.

when you are both standing. she moves closer. closer and closer until you can feel her body heat throuh your skin. 

She put her head on you shouder. it is your only direct contact with her at the moment.

you wrapped you arm around her. It is your way of telling her you will protect her.That you are there for her.

"you know I'm kind of jelous of you" she said still leaning her head on you shoulder.

"Maggie loves you, she really do." she said softly then she looked at you in the eye.

"For her, you are her soulmate, but you need to let her go. " 

she pokes your nose with her finger.

"You, Alex Danvers, you need to find yours."

Then she kissed your cheeks. She stood up straight then giggled and then she falls.

You were able to catch her when she fall. It is too easy for you to catch her. 

But something crossed your mind.

"I think, I found mine."

You said to the sleeping beauty in your arm. You hold her even tighter.

 

and you whisphered in no one in particular.

"But, i dont know if she is mine" 

The memory of that night is still fresh from your mind. Like it just happen yesterday.

"Where have you been?" You asked her

"I just talk to an old friend" She said.

You didnt respond to her answer. You cant let her hear the crack in you voice.

"she just greeted me" She continued.

You know who's on the phone. You know it, You are not a fool.  
.  
" I love you lena i will do anything for you, just say it and i will give it to you" You hugged her tighter.

Silent tears fall from your eyes. You swear you wont hurt her. That you will do better, but right now youre one of the reason she's in pain.

You want to be selfish, just this one. Just once. You think to yourself.

Well Maybe you really are a fool


End file.
